grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pan
Chase Season V Silver Land mission dialogue (Pan) 'The Whispering Woods' Entering Silver Land - The Whispering Woods - Mission *"Are you the Grand Chase? You must help me! I’m Pan, a trainee of Silver Knights. I came here to train myself but I have noticed dark energy surround the area for some time now. While on the way towards headquarters, can you find out what’s going on?" Blood Locusts Mission 2 - 1 *"We have to escape before the monsters in this forest appear! Look there they come! Everybody prepare yourselves!" Powerless but Poisonous Mission 2 - 2 *"The monsters here are not that powerful, but their poisons are deadly. Make sure to be careful!" 'Ruins of the Silver Knights' Ruined Silver Knight’s Headquarters Mission *"Ah… How can this be?! The headquarters… The headquarters of the Silver Knights… Masters! Where are you? Pan is back! …Where are they? Guys, please find them!" Avenge My Friends Part 1 Mission 2 - 1 *"Jin! Are you alright? Where are the others? What did you say? The skeletons are… the Silver Knights trainees? How is that possible? I don’t like this, but we must defeat them!" Avenge My Friends Part 2 Mission 2 - 2 *"Who did this? This is too much… I can’t watch this anymore. Please help me!" 'Lake Aurora' Lake Aurora Mission *"Jin, where should we go next? Oh… you’re going to Ellia with them? Then you’ll have to pass through Lake Aurora." Shock Til You Drop Mission 2 - 1 *"There are lots of dangerous monsters who live around Lake Aurora. Some of them generate electricity by themselves and attack you. I’m serious! Over there!" Move It or Lose It Mission 2 - 2 *"Huff huff… I didn’t expect one to show up quickly… We’ll most likely run into someone much more dangerous than them. Can we move a bit faster?" 'King Guang's Fen' Marsh Forward Mission *"King Guang's Fen is inhabited by the legendary blue dragon, King Guang. You don’t think something happened to King Guang, do you? I hope this feeling is wrong…" A Fairy Situation Mission 3 - 1 *"The fairies here have become aggressive. I hate having to do this, but we need to defeat them in order to meet King Guang…" A Fairy Difficult Situation Mission 3 - 2 *"Don’t look down on them! They may be small and cute, but they have immense magical powers!" Heads Will Roll Mission 3 - 4 *"How was it? Do you believe me now? We must do massive attacks!" 'Primeval Island' Investigate Primeval Island Mission *"Since we are no longer able to use a boat, we need to pass through Primeval Island and make our way to the south end of the continent. Shall we investigate Primeval Island?" Time to Mow the Yard Mission 3 - 1 *"Whoa! Look at all the plants walking around! It looks like we’ll have to eliminate them to pass through this island" Piece of Cake Mission 3 - 2 *"These guys don’t seem too difficult to beat. Let’s speed it up!" Cornered, Fair and Square Mission 3 - 3 *"The further we go, the more monsters seem to appear. I think you can acquire a decent rank if you drive them into a corner and kill them all at once." 'King Fang's Lair' Seeing Red Mission *"If we’re heading to Ellia, we have to pass through here… This is where King Guang's friend, King Fang lives. Hm, there's something weird going on here." Beat the Heat Mission 4 - 1 *"I don’t know much about this place or the kind of enemies that will appear. We have to be careful!" Get Used to It! Mission 4 - 2 *"Even the best sword will become rusty if not used. It’s the same with special skills. If you don’t practice using them, you’ll never fully learn how to use them." For Health’s Sake Mission 4 - 3 *"Focus and concentration in battle are important, but being able to manage your HP is even more so. Make sure to strategically use potions in battle." Eliminate the Bucking Enemies Mission 4 - 4 *"I cannot let those monsters just take over King Fang’s Lair! I’m worried that they will make King Fang angry. Help me defeat them!" 'Victor's Fortress' Report on the Fort! Mission *"I’ve never seen this place before. Has this place always been here? Let’s carefully scout the area." This is Our House! Mission 4 - 1 *"These armor wearing soldiers… I’ve never seen them before. They must have come from a different continent. Defeat them so that they cannot come back to Silver Land ever again!" A Bad Knightmare Mission 4 - 2 *"By their movements, it seems like they are trained soldiers. Let’s take them down!" The Knight Isn’t So Light Mission 4 - 3 *"It seems like the heavy armor is slowing them down. With enemies this slow, you should be able to achieve a higher rank, right?" A Tempestuous Meeting Mission 4 - 4 *"What is that thing? It’s humongous… I don’t think it’s human,. Do you think we can defeat it?" ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 09:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC)